minecraftalphacentralfandomcom-20200214-history
MInecraft Gameplay
A player spawns in the overworld A huge world with mountains, oceans, and many biomes, the overworld is basically, an infinite clone of earth. The player when spawning, is free to explore the overworld. but, without equipment such as a sword, or food such as a apple, the player is limited on how much they can discover. The player has a health and hunger bar. The hunger bar when full can recharge the health bar. The player is at risk of death, from starvation, lack of health, or mobs such as creepers. The hunger bar normally lowers slowly. but, activities such as running or mining will lower the bar faster than usual. Foods such as fish and porkchops will fill the hunger bar back to normal levels, and can be gained by simply punching the animal to death or using a sword to kill them. But to survive for long, the player needs to build a shelter such as a house before exploring a world. Shelters are critical to survival because they protect the player from hostile mobs and serve the purpose of a home in real life. Houses are common shelters because they can be simple and takes a short amount of time to build. After the house is made a player normally starts mining for more rsources such as coal and iron. Mining is very important in Minecraft. Mining: Mining is a very important part of Minecraft.. Mining is very important to completely experience the full extent of what Minecraft has to offer. Mining is important for long time survival, you will need metal ores to craft armor, swords, and more. But, The ore is only found on mountains and underground, as most of Minecraft centers around the mining experience. Mining is very necessary to get the resources needed to build a portal that can access the Nether, a hell like world with more exotic enemies and resources. There are many ways to go about mining in Minecraft. Some ways are more common than others. How to Mine Cave Mining: This is one of the most common used mining tactics used by players. Usually cave mining is easiest as it requires minimal effort for the player, and entrances to caves are usually found all over the surface everywhere often near or on mountains and hills. Cave mining usually consists of mining blocks off the walls of the cave, coal and iron are the most common ores, but if the cave goes deep enough, gold and diamond ore can be found. Cave mining is also slightly dangerous as the average sized cave has multiple openings and one cave might lead to other caves, or ravines. Players can easily get lost in a labyrinth of caves and ravines. This can be avoided if the player sets landmarks, such as torches or cobblestone. It's also very easy to die, and lose items forever without a way to find them. The rarest ore is emerald. Strip mining: Is often used to find valuable ores like diamonds, as it is easier than hollowing out an entire chunk or cave. Strip mining however requires plenty of resources such as stone or iron to build pickaxes, and lots of patience. Usually the player mines underground then when he or she reaches bedrock starts strip mining. The player usually mines in a straight line, stripping through the ground, hence the name strip mining. Usually these lines are separated by a one block wall, though that's not often the case. Strip mining is not recommended for mining common ores like coal or iron. It is recommended that for major strip mining operations to bring plenty of torches to serve the purpose of preventing hostile mobs from spawning, and to create a guide way in case the player is lost. It is also recommended that the player mine between the 0 and 16th layer if he or she is in search of diamonds. It is also recommended to always bring a bucket of water, as often times the player might run into a lake of lava. Category:Minecraft